The Orange Galaxy Ranger
by KaedaBlade26
Summary: Temura Brixley obtains the Orange Quasar Saber inside a cave in a dream and wakes up with it in her hands. She successfully evades capture from someone who wants her Saber, then travels through a wormhole from her home planet Tempurnia in the Frostfire Galaxy and ends up on Terra Venture. There she helps the Galaxy Rangers defend the colony from Scorpius and his daughter Trakeena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Temura Brixley sat quietly on a bench in Aferias Park on the planet Tempurnia in the Frostfire Galaxy. Temura and all the others of her planet's one trillion residents had the natural ability to adapt in environments that were either too hot or too cold for normal humans. The same applied to the two biggest moons of Tempurnia's five Palierre and Yallis as they were habitable. Palierrians had red streaks in their hair as well as having eyes of the same color, lived in warm areas and controlled the element of fire. Yallisians followed suit; instead of red streaks and eyes theirs were blue, but tolerated the cold and had power over ice. The Tempurnians were in the middle in all three categories as their bodies would feel both cool and warm to the touch.

Temura had long, luxurious brown hair albeit a bit shaggy with the aforementioned colored streaks and eyes(had a lock of hair growing from the middle of her bangs, going over the bridge of her nose and curling under her right eye with a mole under the left one), dressed in an orange button up vest with silver buttons over a white long sleeved shirt, black shorts under a white ankle length skirt with a slit going up to the lower thigh on the left side exposing her leg and wore black leather boots with metal buckles. Her skin was also a bit pale from living near the cold areas of Tempurnia.

She tightly clutched the tourmaline pendant given to her by her mother Tsuyuki before she passed away from an illness when Temura was a child. Temura greatly adored both of her parents until Tsuyuki's time of death when she was 13 years old. Since then, she and her father had grown distant as they hardly spoke to one another over the years. Her father Halbin let his heart succumb to greed and anticipated when Temura came of age on her 22nd birthday last year. He'd try to marry her off to the most wealthy suitors to acquire even more money than he already had. Temura, having had enough of her father's ambitious schemes, ran away from home to the park she now found herself in. She shook her head at the recent events, but couldn't rid herself of the one thought that kept popping up in her head.

 _'Oh, Mother. Why did you have to leave? Things wouldn't turn out the way they did if you hadn't fell ill, and Father wouldn't end up a greedy, money hungry shell of his former self,'_ she thought sadly.

A tear fell from her red eye, but Temura wiped it away before another one threatened to spill from either eye. The Tempurnian closed her dual-colored eyes then tried to soothe her mind of anymore grief and turmoil until she became calm. When she opened her eyes, the red and blue streaked brunette saw nothing but cave walls all around her.

"Funny, I don't recall leaving the park," Temura said quietly to herself. "How did I get here?"

As if to answer her question, a slight but sudden wind blew through the area as if it were whispering to her. She turned around to leave, only to find a thick wall of rock blocking off the exit. The only way was to go forward it seemed and she did just that. Her black leather boots crunched along the rocky ground as Temura walked through the cave. The corridor looked as though it stretched endlessly for miles but the young woman pressed on.

A light bulb went off in her head and it finally dawned on her. The cave in which the 23-year-old found herself in was Tromazia Cave on Mt. Pyrona(despite its name is very cold)along the Lumion Mountains on Tempurnia, as she and her aunt Mysha Tressfield(a Yallisian with a knack for exploration) explored when Temura was a child at around 9-10 years of age. The two females traversed the cave until they reached a room with sword stuck in a stone pedestal sitting dead in the middle of the room, illuminated by light filtering through a hole in the cave ceiling.

Mysha carefully examined the sword before she tried pulling it out of its spot. Sadly, the Yallisian despite all the strength the woman mustered, could not remove the blade from the stone. She looked over at her young niece as if silently asking the girl to try her luck. Temura took a shot at it but failed as well. Feeling disappointed, she wanted to cry at her own failure until Mysha ruffled the Tempurnian's hair telling Temura it was all right as her way of consoling the child. They had no choice but to leave it alone and move on.

 _"When you get older, kid, and you come back here either by yourself or with someone else, if you manage to get that thing out, you tell me, ok? I'll store it somewhere with all the other stuff I picked up from my travels around Yallis, Palierre_ _and Tempurnia."_

 _"Okay, Aunt Mysha,"_ _she nodded and smiled at the woman._

Surprisingly enough in the present time, when Temura made her way to the exact same room, she decided to give round 2 to the sacred object and pulled it out from its resting place. As the brunette gave it a once over, a light randomly shined to an almost blinding level engulfing the room with its radiance. She shielded her eyes with her hand to avoid going blind or at least near there despite having 20/20 vision. When the light subsided, a beautiful feminine like figure with waist length black hair and the same dual colored eyes like all Tempurnians, dressed in a white gown decorated with ornate jewelry stood behind the pedestal in front of of her. The young woman nearly let out a yelp and almost fell on her butt in shock.

"Do not be alarmed, young one," it spoke to her in a soothing, but feminine voice.

"Who are you?" She asked the figure curiously.

"I, my dear, am the goddess Nefia who crafted your planet and its moons millennia ago."

Temura felt stunned and dumbfounded at what she just heard. How could she forget about the goddess who governed the world centuries upon centuries upon centuries ago? The same goddess the brunette was taught to worship growing up. She instantly felt nervous and didn't know if she should bow or not as Nefia's otherworldly presence terrified her. To ease the Tempurnian's tension a bit the divine entity was sensing, Nefia walked from behind the pedestal and pulled Temura into a hug.

"There is no need for formalities, my child," the goddess reassured. "I will not smite you for not bowing at my feet. I sensed your unease and would have done the same should the situation had been reversed." When the two women pulled away, Temura looked as though she had something on her mind. Catching this, the older female voiced her concern, "What ails you, my dear?"

"Your Grace, if I may," the younger stated while being respectful due to her upbringing, "I was wondering if you're the one who brought me here?" A nod was all she got as a reply.

"That sword you now carry in your hand, young Temura, is a Quasar Saber. It was entrusted to me by gods of another planet ages ago in the distant past. Apparently, someone evil had been trying to claim this and five others like it to gain absolute power and rule the universe."

Temura silently gasped at the thought that someone would want more than enough power to take over the universe and rule it with an iron fist. The memories of her greedy father showed up in her mind, but she shook them off not wanting to remember that bad reminder. The Tempurnian then asked if there were five others like her who held Sabers as well.

"Yes," the otherworldly being replied, "they were chosen by the Sabers just like you have been to become Power Rangers. You were much too young back then on your first visit here, and your aunt wasn't deemed worthy enough to wield the blade herself."

The brunette was curious as to how a weapon chose who could and could not wield it. Apparently, Nefia was curious as well but didn't vocally question it neither did Temura. Then the goddess' expression grew serious as if the deity sensed a disturbance in the air.

"Something wrong, Your Grace?" Temura wondered, her voice full of concern.

"As much as I wish to talk with you more, my child, our time has grown rather short."

"How so?"

"Something or someone has invaded Tempurnia looking for that blade and will not rest until whatever it is acquires the weapon."

 _'An alien invasion on_ _Tempurnia?'_ The young woman somewhat worriedly gnawed on her lower lip in thought. The planet and/or its five moons have never suffered an outside attack in their history before so this was the first. "Do you know who is attacking?"

Nefia shook her head, uncertain of who or what. The ravenhaired goddess walked behind the pedestal and grabbed something akin to a knife then handed it to the brunette. "Here," she handed the item to Temura, "I am bestowing upon you the Orange Transdagger which had been in my care along with one last thing as well."

The orange-and-white clad female inquired what that last thing was until she heard a growl and loud footsteps. Whatever it was made its way to the room and something about it caught her eye. It was an orange fox but huge, as its body almost reached the cave's ceiling and ran parallel with the walls.

"This is the Fox Galactabeast. When you use the Transdagger in conjunction with her, she will transform into the Fox Zord. The dagger can transform into a lance for you to utilize in combat if the need arises," Nefia explained. "Take these with you and keep them safe."

Temura felt a bit hesitant being near an animal that was as big as her, if not, bigger to the point of skyscraper level afraid it would eat her for lunch or dinner. She slowly reached her hand out for the beast to sniff it. When she did sniff her hand, the fox gently nudged it a little and allowed the brunette to pet her.

"I hope we can get along and be friends," she smiled at the fox.

 _ **"As do I, Lady Temura.**_ _**I shall do my utmost best to aid you should you request my assistance. You may call me**_ _**Kitsumi**_ _ **by the way."**_

The Tempurnian nodded but looked attentively at Nefia as the goddess now had something to say.

"I will now send you back to the park. Your destiny awaits as soon as you awaken."

"What about Kitsumi? Is she coming with me, Your Grace?" The young woman inquired about her new friend and ally.

"Do not worry much about her. As Kitsumi stated she will appear when you call upon her for help," the deity said reassuringly, a smile curving her lips. With a flick of her wrist, Nefia teleported Temura out of the cave in a dazzling beam of light. "Find the others who carry Sabers like yours and help them rid the universe of this evil. Go forth, young Temura, as the Orange Galaxy Ranger."


	2. Chapter 2

The Orange Galaxy Ranger Chapter 2

As Temura opened her dual colored eyes, she noticed something quite off. The park wasn't as quiet and peaceful now as it was before her fateful meeting with Nefia. She saw there were more people at the park than normal, but they were running away from something. But from what or whom and why?

"Why are they running away?" She asked herself quietly.

Her question was answered when a silhouette came into view. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. The silhouette looked like a humanoid monster with green horns and wore a bit of silver armor. The brunette grabbed the Quasar Saber laying on the bench at her side, then got up and walked over to an elderly woman to see if she was ok. When the woman nodded that's when the thing spotted her.

"Hey, Girlie! Hand over dat Quasar Saber if ya know what's good fer ya and nobody gets hurt!" It talked in a masculine voice with an accent.

 _'So this is what Her Grace meant when She said something or someone invaded Tempurnia,'_ she thought as she slightly narrowed her eyes at the monster in suspicion. "Who are you?" She asked the being.

"Da name's Silvax, Orange stuff, and I'm here fer dat Saber yer holdin'. Dat's all ya need to know, lady, so hand it over already or ya won't like what'll happen if ya don't!" Silvax replied hotly as his patience was wearing thin.

The Tempurnian shook her head at him not wanting to relinquish the weapon after having been entrusted to her by the patron deity of her planet to someone she didn't know, and by the way he acted fueled Temura's distaste for him. Having been fed up enough by the female's insolence for not complying with him, Silvax aimed his sword at both women in the hopes of teaching them a lesson.

Temura seeing what was about to happen, conjured up the thickest wall of ice she could to block the attack. The wall successfully absorbed the beam emitted from Silvax's weapon. She turned to the woman and reached out her hand, "Can you stand?" The senior citizen nodded then took the the brunette's hand and stood up.

"Do you think you can make it back with the others?"

"What about you, dearie? Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine it's me he wants anyway."

"Please be careful, dearie, he looks very dangerous."

After making sure the lady departed to safety, Temura set her sights on the ice wall and dispelled it with her flames. The only people who remained in the park was the brunette and the monster. Her face twisted into the most wickedest death glare so much that it put even the best ones to shame, it sent chills down Silvax's spine. Temura was already suffering enough from the death of her mother, her father cutting her off from her relatives either on Tempurnia, Yallis or Palliere and using her as a bargaining chip for more cash.

She had a lot on her plate to deal with, but to have someone come to Tempurnia and attack innocent civilians over a mystical sword they had little to no knowledge about? Now that did it. The brunette grit her teeth, drew her weapon and silently charged.

Silvax didn't have time to register what was going on until before a brown, orange and white tri-colored blur rushed at him, knocking him to the ground and became helpless of the vicious onslaught that rained down upon him. Though normally a polite, quiet, humble and mild-mannered person, Temura never liked fighting or watch others do it as it broke her heart to see people act that way in front of her. She normally never snapped like this, but this was the final straw that broke the camel's back for her.

All that was left to her older Pallierian cousin Cresana Morvey who was generally protective of her like a mother to a child. The two girls were only children growing up and developed a sisterly bond over the years the cousins spent together. Cresana despite being older, had to be the tougher one of the both of them since her little cousin was a pacifist(still is) as she often got bullied. The Pallierian told Temura that she wouldn't always be there if the brunette got unintentionally dragged into a fix and had to get herself out alone. The words felt like a slap to the face but Cresana was right. In the situation Temura was in now, she had to get out in this case, by herself as well as staying alive.

Her stress at max, Temura began venting out everything she kept bottled up within her being at Silvax; her sadness and grief for missing her mother Tsuyuki, her anger and frustration at her father Halbin for trying to marry the 23-year-old off to someone who wouldn't love her and possibly treat the girl like dirt. She continued to senselessly smack him until she felt her rage was sated by nearly beating the guy up to an almost near bloody pulp.

"Alright! Alright already! Uncle! Uncle! J-Just please don't hit me anymore, lady! I quit!" The horned monster pleaded helplessly just as Temura was about to bonk him once more with her blade.

"What makes you think you can show up to someone else's planet and bully them into giving you whatever you want?!" She hissed angrily as tears flowed down her face. "Then if they don't comply you attack them without warning! I DESPISE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"

She backed away and raised her Saber to the sky while uttering the words "Go Galactic!" as if the young woman knew their meaning. A morpher appeared on her wrist then started glowing, thus signaling a transformation.

After transforming, Temura was covered head-to-toe in a spandex suit the same color as her vest. The torso part of the suit was white with a black zigzaggy stripe going across the front, while her hands and feet were covered with matching gloves and boots with the same aforementioned colored stripe at the cuffs. A white belt with a golden V shaped buckle was fastened securely around her waist over her skirt and her helmet had motifs reminiscent of a fox.

' _So this is what it feels like to be a Power Ranger. I feel a bit stronger than normal and I have a lot more energy,'_ she thought inwardly while inspecting herself.

"Aw crap. So much fer gettin' dat Saber for da boss now that some Power Ranger's done threw a wrench in da plans. Time to do it da old fashioned way," Silvax muttered disdainfully. With that, he readied his weapon again intent on blasting the girl to oblivion so he could claim what he came for from Temura's corpse.

 **A/N: This is my first fight scene so I'm still experimenting with this. I probably won't be very descriptive about it but I'll do my best.** **:)**

Temura wasted no time withdrawing her Saber from her belt and charged again while dodging the energy beams as if she truly had the speed and agility of an actual fox. The two clashed their weapons repeatedly while locked in the tide of combat. She kicked him in the gut causing the armored fiend to stagger back a few feet.

"Not bad, Orange stuff," if Silvax had a mouth, he'd be smirking right now at the newly clad Orange Ranger's combat skills. "Somebody done taught ya well."

Temura said nothing as Silvax met her halfway again in their dance of blades before slashing her across the chest. She rolled away while suppressing a growl in retaliation as she then pulled out her Transdagger and shot a volley of blasts at the horned creature. Some of the shots fired missed their intended target while others connected.

"Ow! Dis is da thanks I get fer goin' easy on ya?!" He protested while clutching his side.

"You weren't even trying, you slacker!" The Orange Ranger countered fiercely.

It seemed the young woman struck a nerve or two or as Silvax now riled up, rushed her way bent on putting Temura in her place.

"Why ya little-! Dat's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Nobody calls me a slacker and gets away with it! From now on, I'm goin' all out."

"You never were nice to begin with in the first place."

After that remark, his attacks became more aggressive but unfortunately for Silvax however, this was good news for the brunette as she predicted his moves and knew exactly when and how to counter them. Having had enough, the Orange Ranger sent a flame infused, white gloved fist in his solar plexus sending the armored humanoid reeling away from her and crashing to the ground. She then used her Transdagger's Lance form and performed a jump attack to finish the job. Temura landed several feet away as soon as she touched the ground.

Silvax chuckled as he went down knowing full well what would happen to him should he fall in battle. This caught Temura's attention as she wanted to know why he was laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing about, you silver demon?!"

"Heh heh well I guess I better tell ya, Girlie. Should somethin' happen to me, my body's rigged with a device dat creates a wormhole and pulls whoever beat me in it to some unknown place. Thing can't be diffused once da switch's been flipped. No one's ever beat me before so yer da first to do it."

Temura's eyes widened with horror underneath her helmet as well as her body tensing up when she heard this. "So in other words: you're a walking time bomb just waiting to be defeated!" She yelled only to get a nod as a reply. The brunette gripped her lance so tightly she could feel her fingernails digging in her palm on the verge of drawing blood and her knuckles turning white through the glove, but she didn't care about that right now. Temura seethed as she grit her teeth again.

"Sorry, kid. Been real nice fightin' with ya, Orange Ranger, even though I lost and didn't get what I came here fer. Time fer me to head to da stars." With that, Silvax flipped the switch before his body exploded. True to his last words, a wormhole appeared and swallowed Temura, demorphing and sending the Orange Ranger to whatever awaited her on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I wanted to make this chapter take place right after Mike got his powers as the Magna Defender but way before Deviot ended up baiting Scorpius to attack the Rangers while looking for Trakeena which ultimately led to his death. Now I know I added a romance tag to this thing and I'm still debating on which male Ranger to pair Temura up with. There's so many scenarios on how to play it out going through my head it hurts lmao, but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I feel like I might end up making people a little OOC here sorry about that I haven't watched Lost Galaxy in a while so I'm just going with my first time watching from memory. This one's a bit longer than the other chapters but anyways happy reading.**

Kai Chen was on his way to the grocery store from the base to pick up some ingredients for his latest dish, as the Blue Ranger loved to cook. If he didn't work at the Terra Venture colony base, Kai would be a chef at a restaurant since he had the skills for it. As he drove something in the air caught his eye. A wormhole appeared about five feet off the ground catching the attention of several onlookers.

"What is that?" one asked.

"Do you think it's another monster attack?" another person inquired.

"Didn't we have enough of those back in Angel Grove already? Sheesh that's the last thing we need right about now."

"I don't like where this is going. I got a bad feeling about this."

A woman fell out of the wormhole and landed on the artificial grass with a soft thud. Kai pulled over immediately then got out of the car and ran past the onlookers, apologizing as he made his way to her. He noticed she was very beautiful and looked a bit pale as she was unconscious. The Blue Ranger put his ear to her chest to check for a heartbeat. Surprisingly enough, the woman's heart was beating normally. He was thankful for that at least.

"Is she ok?" one of the onlookers asked him curiously.

"Yeah. She's ok but I have to take her to the infirmary," Kai replied.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes fluttered open and the sight of concerned faces greeted her. Kai noticed that she had the most unusual set of eyes as one was red and the other, blue. Sure the Blue Ranger had met people with heterochromia in his life, but those people never had a red eye before. Usually, one was green(any shade) while the other could be either shade of gray, brown or blue or a slight mix of the four colors. It was impossible for someone to be born with a red eye even if it had been a very rare birth defect. Not only that, her hair had streaks sharing the same two colors as her eyes as they were both red and blue.

"Where am I?" she asked while attempting to sit up.

Kai gestured to the people behind him to back up and give her some space which they did.  
"You're on Terra Venture," he told her. "Can you stand?"

She nodded and reached out one of her hands for the Blue Ranger to pull her up. Surprisingly, when Kai grabbed her hand it felt cool. He pointed to a spot that had a lot of space for them to go and talk away from prying eyes.

"I'm Kai by the way," he said as he extended his hand out to shake hers.

"Temura. Temura Brixley."

As Temura shook his hand, the Blue Ranger felt the warmth from the other one. It was strange for someone's hands to be warm and cool at the same time as well as having two different eye colors with one not being natural. Temura's was a special case since she was born on a planet in a faraway galaxy with the inhabitants looking exactly like that.

"Your hands were warm and cool at the same time," he pointed to both of the brunette's hands.

"The reason why they feel that way is because I am from the planet Tempurnia in the Frostfire Galaxy," Temura explained. "We Tempurnians have the ability to adapt in environments that are a bit too hot or cold for humans to live in, as well as controlling the elements of fire and ice. We can also use our body temperature as a defense mechanism to protect from would-be attackers."

Kai was a bit surprised while taking this information in. He never met anyone from another planet other than Maya who was from Mirinoi.

 _'She's from another planet too besides Maya?'_ he curiously thought.

To prove her point, the Tempurnian concentrated some of her power in the palm of her right hand and a small fox made of ice appeared. Then, she generated a miniature flame in her left hand to melt the fox into a puddle. Kai's eyes nearly popped out of his face at what he just saw! But then he decided to focus on the big picture of how the Orange Ranger managed to come to Terra Venture earlier. That's when he noticed the Quasar Saber at her hip.

"Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"I was sitting at the park on Tempurnia until I suddenly found myself in a cave," the brunette explained. "The goddess of my planet, Nefia gave this to me to guard with my life as well as the Orange Transdagger and the Fox Galactabeast from whoever wanted them. She had been entrusted with them in the past from gods of another planet or so Her Grace says. The last thing I remember was that a being named Silvax appeared and demanded that I give him my Quasar Saber or something bad would happen if I didn't."

"Then what happened next?" Kai inquired eager to hear more of her story.

"I refused him however, then he got mad and attacked me. We fought for a bit. After I defeated him, Silvax used some kind of device to create a wormhole of some sort that sucked me in and brought me here as a last resort."

That made him pop the question, "You're a Ranger too?" Temura nodded then she suddenly collapsed on one knee, still a bit weakened from her fight with said monster. Kai saw this and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just somewhat feeling a bit drained from that fight I guess and a little lightheaded. I'll be alright, Kai really."

Even though Temura did her best to mask her fatigue, the Blue Ranger couldn't help but notice it showing on the Orange Ranger's face. After all she just had her first battle with some otherworldly being and ended up demorphing on her way to the colony. Eventually, it'll take a while for the brunette to get used to her newfound powers to the point of staying morphed after an event like that.

"How about I take you to the infirmary to rest? You could regain some of your energy back so you wouldn't feel tired," he offered. As much as she wanted to say no, the Tempurnian couldn't bring herself to kindly turn Kai down so she took him up on his offer.

The ride there didn't last long. As the two exited the car, Kai led her to a huge building that she assumed to be a base of some kind. Temura felt a bit woozier than last time, but not enough to the point of keeling over and passing out as she still had lots of strength left to keep walking and possibly fighting should an enemy attack the colony. Once inside, they walked through a long hallway with multiple doors and control boxes along the walls. People in uniforms passed them by while giving Temura some curious and odd looks. It was probably the eyes that caught their attention as they never seen eyes like hers before. A person that had eyes like Temura's either had to be an anime or video game character, given that some of the colony's residents and nearly all the Rangers(excluding Maya) have possibly at some point watched anime and/or played video games.

 _'It must be my eyes,'_ she consciously thought. _'No wonder they're giving me those looks._ _Are they curious, or perhaps, judging me?'_

Along the way, the duo met Leo who was on his way to the Forest Dome for a jog when he spotted them. "Hey, Kai," he greeted but became curious about Temura as he have never met her before. "Who is she?"

The Blue Ranger led him into a nearby room that was unoccupied at the moment while Temura followed them inside. She nibbled on a Frostine, a pop tart like treat from her homeworld that had been a bit smashed during her scuffle with Silvax but was still good to eat. It tasted like peppermint frosting.

Her stomach had growled quietly, thus indicating she was hungry. A few moments later after munching on her snack and saving the rest for later, Temura felt instantly replenished as she didn't feel lightheaded anymore. She dusted her hands over a trashcan of any crumbs that fell between bites until they were free of crumbs.

"This is Temura. I found her passed out on the grass after falling out of a wormhole not too long ago. She said she had been fighting a monster on her home planet when it happened," he explained to the Red Ranger. "Apparently, it was after another Quasar Saber which she has on her right now."

Leo saw the Saber and was a bit surprised by this, but put on a friendly grin an extended his hand out to the Orange Ranger, "I'm Leo."

Temura smiled back and shook his hand, "I'm Temura but you already knew that thanks to Kai."

All three of them shared a chuckle before Leo asked where she came from, but he found himself mesmerized by her heterochromatic eyes as if they were putting a spell on him in a figurative and literal way.

 _'_ _She has really pretty eyes,_ he thought. _I've never seen eyes like hers before and her hand felt a bit cool just now._ _'_

The Orange Ranger then told her tale to him she relayed to Kai, and the Red Ranger asked if she was a Ranger too, which the Tempurnian replied with a simple yes. Kai became somewhat worried about her condition, but noticed that she wasn't dizzy as she was just a bit ago. He thought she probably just needed some water to quell the dizziness and noticed a clean, empty cup sitting on a shelf behind him. The Blue Ranger reached for it and asked Temura is she was thirsty. She nodded and when Kai was about to fill it up with some water, she stopped him.

"Thank you, Kai, but there's no need for that," Temura smiled politely as she took the plastic cup from him. The Tempurnian harnessed her icy powers to create a few purified ice cubes. Once she deposited the ice, she then used her flames to melt the solidified water into liquid without destroying the cup and drank it.

Leo's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates at the sight. The brunette giggled after swallowing the last few gulps of water at his priceless expression.

"Kai had a similar reaction earlier. He didn't think I was capable of that at first glance. But I feel a lot better now, as I don't feel lightheaded anymore."

"Are you sure?" the Blue Ranger asked, his voice laced somewhat with worry. He had only met this girl for a good half hour and became genuinely worried about her condition. It really seemed that Rangers do look after their own. Temura gratefully nodded and gave off a small smile sweet enough to warm anyone's heart.

"Well okay, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me, Leo or the others."

 _'Others?'_ she curiously thought. _'They must be the ones Her Grace Lady Nefia talked about in Tromazia Cave on Tempurnia.'_ Temura let out a "Will do," as Kai nodded and walked outside to depart to the grocery store.

Leo looked over to her, "Wanna meet the others?"

"I'd like that very much, Leo."

"Great, let's go."

With that, the two walked out of the room to meet the rest of the Rangers. Along the way Leo gave the Tempurnian a tour of the colony by telling her which areas were and were not forbidden to enter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _*Meanwhile on Tempurnia*_**

"This is absurd! How could she run away from home like this?!" Halbin Brixley bellowed as he banged a hand on his desk in his study, ice appearing on the surface in its wake. "I gave her everthing these past ten years and this is how she repays me?!" He then turned to the picture of his late wife Tsuyuki Yakumura-Brixley hanging on the wall of his study as if she were still around, and tiredly ran a hand through his red and blue streaked brown hair. "What have I done wrong in raising our daughter alone, Tsuyuki? I bet you're up there frowning at me right now aren't you?"

A girl walked in with golden blonde hair with red streaks, ruby red eyes and dressed in all black. "I heard the commotion, Uncle Halbin. Still sour about Temura running away, huh?"

Halbin glanced up at his niece and glared at her. "You saw Temura leave? Why didn't you stop her, Cresana?!"

Cresana folded her arms across her chest and leaned up against the wall, "Temi had been feeling uncomfortable with the suitors you kept sending to meet her, and she couldn't take it anymore so she ran away. And if you're wondering if she went to Palliere, Mama would have notified me along time ago given that I'm worried about her too. If Temura had gone to Yallis, then Aunt Mysha would have called me instead."

"They wouldn't have told me even though I'm her father?"

"You would've stopped her from going anyway even if she was just visting family due to the arranged marriages you kept setting up."

The Tempurnian let his multicolored eyes sink to the desk with concern. He may be greedy but the man was genuinely worried for his only daughter. He turned back to Tsuyuki's picture and broke down.

"Ever since I lost your aunt, I became weak and let my heart succumb to greed and avarice. I waited over a decade to try to sell my own daughter off just to acquire more than what I already have. No matter how much money I gained, it could never fill the hole in my heart when my wife passed away those many years ago. I am deeply ashamed of myself and it took me this long to finally realize the error of my ways. I know you may not be here, Tsuyuki but please forgive me for all the grief I have caused for our daughter."

The Pallierian said nothing as she watched her uncle wallow in his shame, self pity and grief. She inwardly frowned and shook her head at him as if she was mentally scolding him.

 _'Ten years for you to finally open your eyes to the truth and see the light huh, Uncle Hal? Makes me wonder if you still want to stay a greedy, money hungry pig. But if you're willing to change your ways, now would be a good start.'_

"Well," Cresana said trying to change the subject. "If Temura didn't leave Tempurnia, there might be a chance that she's still here just hiding somewhere from that monster attack earlier."

Halbin's eyes lit up with a small glimmer of hope. "I wonder if she went to Tromazia Cave on Mt. Pyrona. Mysha used to take you two there sometimes with her on her exploration trips."

 _'Oh, Goddess Nefia if you can hear my prayer, please let my daughter be safe,'_ he silently prayed. _'Temura's all I have left heaven so help me if something were to happen to my precious girl.'_

"She could be there but that place is sorta like a maze or so I heard from Aunt Mysha and based on experience from being there."

As if to answer Halbin's prayer, a light engulfed the room for several moments causing both occupants to immediately shield their eyes. When the shining light dispersed, there stood(or rather sat) the goddess Nefia. Cresana's eyes grew wide with shock and almost fell on her butt from seeing the deity up close in person.

"Your daughter is alive and safe, my dear Halbin," Nefia spoke in a calm, soothing voice.

The Tempurnian wanted to get down on his knees and bow, Nefia raised a hand up as her way of telling him there was no need.

"Milady Nefia, I am deeply worried about Temura. Is she still in the cave hiding away?"

The goddess shook her head, "No she is not. I sent her on a journey to protect the universe from an evil wanting to take it over and rule it with an iron fist."

Cresana who recovered from her initial shock, her face grew warped with worry and tried her best to keep a lid on her temper.

"Why would you send her out on her own like that? That's like someone covering themselves with bloody meat and jumping into a shark tank because somebody dared them to."

The goddess turned to the Pallierian, "Do not fret, my child, I have not sent your cousin, young Temura out to slaughter. I've entrusted her with artifacts that have been in my care for centuries. She will not be alone as there are others like her who also shoulder the burden of protecting the universe as well. And she has proven herself in combat earlier against the beast who attacked Tempurnia while searching for at least one of those artifacts."

Cresana and Halbin's jaws dropped at what she said. Nefia found their expressions slightly amusing and chuckled quietly.

"You're kidding right? Temura's harmless she wouldn't even hit a fly, given if the thing landed right on her nose. She's too humble and sweet to get mad and pound someone into red sauce."

The otherworldly being confusedly cocked an eyebrow at the term. "Red sauce?"

"Blood, Lady Nefia," Cresana replied to the goddess.

Nefia hummed in understanding then spoke once more, "I assure you I did not jest when I said that. Temura isn't as harmless as you make her out to be. She did come out of the battle victorious, but the monster she fought had one last trick up his sleeve and sent her through a mysterious portal to some unknown location that is not on Tempurnia."

Both Tempurnian and Pallierian blanched at her explanation and were about to protest until the goddess continued speaking.

"I did say she was alive and safe, yes. Wherever she has landed, she has made friends I assure you of this. I assume she is in good hands for the most part."

Uncle and niece let the words sink in for awhile. Cresana, being more overprotective of Temura than Halbin was worried if something might happen to her, but smiled to herself inside feeling proud that her younger cousin can finally fend for herself and not rely on the Pallierian anymore.

 _'So, you toughened up some huh, Temi? I'm proud of you little sis you did good. I would've given you a pat on the back if I hid somewhere and watched you kick the crap out of that monster.'_

Snapping out of her thoughts the blonde turned her head to the deity, curiosity in her eyes as she began to voice her question. "Do you know where Temura's been transported off to?"

"I cannot say for certain, but based on my connection with The Great Fox, it appears to be a colony of some sort floating through the expanse of space. The inhabitants there are supposedly looking for a new world or so I have heard. I do not know where Temura is on that colony, but she is well for the most part."

Habin rubbed his chin in thought, "A colony floating through space. How remarkably ingenious."

"So that's where she is," the Pallierian quietly said to herself.

They could only hope she would be okay on her journey.

 ** _*Back on Terra Venture*_**

Leo and Temura had made it to the sleeping quarters to meet the rest of the team. He told her the one on the left was where he, his brother Mike, Kai and their friend Damon were staying in, and the room on the right belonged to the girls. Damon had been off somewhere fixing something since he was one of the mechanics on Terra Venture, Kendrix, Maya and Mike were meeting with Leo for a jog in the Forest Dome.

"You wanna go for a jog?" he asked her.

Temura having been caught off guard by the question answered with a meek "Huh?"

The Red Ranger quietly chuckled to himself at her expense. Even at moments like this, he couldn't help but find how cute she looked even when confused.

"Let me rephrase that: Do you want to meet the others at the Forest Dome?"

"Oh of course, Leo," she replied finally getting what he meant.

With that Leo led her to the Dome and sure enough the Tempurnian met Mike, Kendrix and Maya. Upon seeing the two Mike waved them over.

"Hey, little bro what took you so long?" The older Corbett brother joked then looked over to the Orange Ranger possibly as the reason for the younger to be late.

"Leo who's this?"

Leo introduced them to each other, "Temura, this is my big brother Mike, Kendrix and Maya. Guys, this is Temura."

The Rangers greeted the newest Ranger and in turn she greeted them back. Leo then turned to Maya and explained how Temura was similar to her as they both came from different planets. Soon they asked the Tempurnian what her planet was like, if it was similar to Earth/Mirinoi in a way. She explained the similarities of Tempurnia to the former two as all three had life living on them, had moons, but in the latter's case there were five. The two biggest Palliere and Yallis were habitable as well as having rings along with their parent planet.

"I don't think you'll like Tempurnia," Temura said with soft, slightly sad eyes. "Your bodies wouldn't be able to grow accustomed to the conditions of areas being too hot and too cold. You wouldn't survive for long."

"I would've loved to see what Tempurnia looked like from the surface," Kendrix commented.

 _'I'm sure you and everyone else would, Kendrix,'_ the Tempurnian thought sadly as she would've loved it if her Ranger friends could visit sometime. Not wanting to dwell on the matter any further, Temura instead kept her chin up looked back to her new friends and allies. She immediately got a headstart on her new team and ran just a bit in front of them.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I might have shortened this but I didn't want to have a chapter that's long and has been dragged on too much. I'll probably continue the scene in the Forest Dome with Temura and most of the Rangers sometime this weekend or later next week, and possibly turn my attention to some other stories I've been trying to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Temura broke into a jog so did everyone else who followed close behind her. They didn't get very far as a monster accompanied by a group of Stingwingers suddenly appeared and stopped the Rangers dead in their tracks. The monster wore black robe like armor and carried a bejeweled staff.

"Well, well, well. I show up and get greeted by the locals!" the monster giddily exclaimed. "This should be fun! Time to wreak some havoc!"

 **(A/N: I'm just going to call this guy Necrom** **since I can't think up any other name right now.)**

"Too bad it won't be fun for you!" Leo yelled as he and his group got into a battle stance and transformed into their respective colors, while Mike became the Magna Defender.

"Is that so you dysfunctional rainbow?" Necrom sneered at the Rangers. "Stingwingers attack!"

All five charged at the horde of Stingwingers and quickly made short work of them not before Kai and Damon joined in the fray fully morphed and ready to fight.

"Time to see what you can do, Temura."

"Right," Temura nodded as she readied her weapon along with Mike and engaged Necrom in combat.

Necrom charged their way and met the two blow for blow. Temura created a shield from several thick layers of ice to block the strikes of the monster's staff, then alternated between hitting with her Saber and blocking with her icy makeshift buckler while Mike was using the Magna Blaster's sword form to defend and attack. Soon afterwards, the other Rangers rushed in and overwhelmed him. Necrom soon managed to turn the tables and blasted them all, knocking them to the ground.

"You Power Pipsqueaks did your best put up a good fight, but that wasn't good enough or even your best at that!"

"It's not over yet!" Leo defiantly barked as he and the others got to their feet then raised a white gloved hand to the air. "Lights of Orion activate!"

The Tempurnian and the Second Magna Defender watched as Leo and the other Rangers' suits gained a slight alteration to them, then turned into beams of light and attacked the monster. They reappeared behind him as Necrom collapsed to the ground. Eventually, he grew about fifty feet tall and was about to rampage on the colony before the Rangers saw this and began calling for their Zords.

"Galactabeasts, arise!'

"Torozord, charge!"

"Kitsumi, please lend me your strength!"

The Zords appeared and transformed into Megazords with Mike merging with his own.  
It was like an actual clash of the titans as the battle was waged around Terra Venture's Forest Dome. Eventually, after pounding away at Necrom and finishing him off with their signature moves the Rangers had won.

After departing their Galactabeasts/Zords, everyone had demorphed and that's when Temura and Damon met each other. Kai immediately introduced the two after Damon wanted to know who was inside the Orange suit the whole time they fought together. The mechanic stared at her for a bit as he looked at her dual colored eyes.

Temura wanted to inwardly squirm as she thought Damon was going to judge her. It seemed those eyes of hers were her most notable feature as not long after her arrival, she had garnered some attention because of them. The Tempurnian was afraid that she would've been treated as an outcast since her eyes were different than everyone else's. After spending a small amount of time with the other Rangers, she didn't feel that way somewhat but still became a little wary and kept her guard up in case.

Damon smiled at her and shook Temura's hand. She felt a bit at ease and shook his back. Kai explained to Damon that Temura was from another planet like Maya and told him of her plight so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

"That's quite a story," the Green Ranger commented. "Welcome to the team, Temura."

"Oh um thank you, Damon," she blushed a little which Damon and the other male Rangers found somewhat cute at her slightly reddening face.

Mike interjected in, "That reminds me, where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"My cousin Cresana taught me," Temura explained. "She was the tougher of the two of us, and she still is as I never liked fighting. But I didn't want to feel weak and helpless, not to mention being a burden to her so she trained me. I didn't want to depend on her all the time whenever I ended up getting into a fix. We're both only children so we treated each other like siblings, and in a way Cresana is sort of like a overprotective big sister to me."

Mike nodded in understanding as he and Leo were somewhat similar to Temura and her Pallierian cousin. Mike was the older of the two Corbett brothers so that would make him the tougher one. Not to mention he probably had to teach Leo how to fight so his little bro could fend for himself when the need arose.

Somehow mentioning Cresana's name made the heterochromatic brunette a little homesick as she wanted to see her family again. But she wouldn't be able to until she completed her quest, then she could go back home to Tempurnia. Temura let out a quiet, but sad huff at the thought and collected herself so the others wouldn't see her that way unless Temura wanted them to.

A loud growl suddenly erupted through the air and the group was on high alert looking for the source until another one soon followed suit. The source of the growls were the Tempurnian's stomach as she put an arm around it and looked away with a sheepishly red, embarrassed face. Apparently, fighting Necrom had made her hungry again and she could not play it off no matter how hard she tried.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Leo laughed.

"Yeah maybe we should all have some lunch," Damon agreed along with everyone one else and went back to the base.

Once back, Kai began preparing the meal while the others had some free time to spare until the food was done. Temura sat off to the side somewhere lost in her thoughts with one leg crossed over the other, too occupied to notice Maya walking up to her.

"Are you alright, Temura?" the dual eyed brunette heard the Yellow Ranger ask behind her, thus snapping the Orange Ranger from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, Maya. I was just thinking about my planet."

"Are you feeling homesick?"

The Tempurnian let out a small humorless chuckle, "I guess you can say that, though I feel out of place."

Maya took a seat next to Temura and sat down beside her.

"I still feel that way too, and it was hard for me to adjust to everything when I first arrived on Terra Venture," the Mirinite explained. "I couldn't keep up, but with Kendrix and the others' help, I tried fitting in just fine."

Temura let out a quiet, but sad huff, "I don't know why, but I get the feeling that people will judge me because of my eyes and my powers. I know it seems unusual to others, but the people of my planet are born like this and wield the elements of fire and ice. Even the people of the moon Palliere including my cousin Cresana have red eyes as well as controlling the flames themselves."

Maya looked at her with concern in her brown eyes and gnawed on her lip. Both girls were the same predicament as they came to Terra Venture through a portal or some other way, and were far away from home.

"Maybe we can help you."

The Tempurnian blinked at the Mirinite, "Hm?"

"Maybe I can help you fit in as well as the other Rangers helped me," she told Temura.

"I'd like that very much, Maya," Temura said with a smile and the Yellow Ranger nodded.

A little later, Kendrix called the girls over to boys' room to eat and soon followed her there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Temura silently sat at the table among her more lively comrades. The last time it was like this was when her mother Tsuyuki lived, but the liveliness died along with her thus leaving a hole in the Tempurnian's heart. No matter how much she tried to be happy, Temura felt incomplete and this scene was bringing back memories of those times. Tears started to form in her eyes but she blinked them away, not wanting to let her friends see her tears.

The meal Kai made was beef stew with carrots, potatoes and corn. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it except the Orange Ranger. Was it either grief, homesickness, nostalgia or all three? She couldn't tell but it felt like it were all three rolled in one that made her feel that way. Kendrix looked over at Temura and noticed that she didn't eat her fill, despite the 23-year-old's stomach's numerous protests of being fed. Concern flooded the Pink Ranger's face when she saw her head down.

"Are you okay, Temura?" Kendrix asked her which also caught the attention of the others.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kendrix," Temura replied, having been snapped out of her thoughts for the second time in a row today. "I was lost in thought. I guess I was having a nostalgic moment when my parents and I used to eat together like this, but that was a long time ago. I didn't mean to worry you and the others."

The blonde smiled as Temura grabbed her spoon and scooped up a bit of the stew then started eating, "I'm sure everyone has a nostalgic moment for things like this and you're not worrying us."

Hearing the Pink Ranger's words made her feel somewhat better but not completely. The stew was so good that the dual-eyed/streaked brunette couldn't help but want seconds after finishing her portion of lunch. Kai told her there was no need to ask and to help herself for more beef stew. Temura sat back down in her seat after a small line of some of the other Rangers had formed behind her.

When she was done with her second helping of food, the Orange Ranger cleaned her bowl out in the sink and proceeded to walk back to the Forest Dome alone, but not before telling the rest of the group where she was going. A sigh passed through her lips as the young woman walked through the base's hallways to her destination. Once there, Temura sat on a low hanging branch on one of the artificial trees in the dome. Even though the Rangers had welcomed her with open arms, she still felt like an outcast as doubt and loneliness were eating away at her. She fiddled with a loose piece of bark in her hands until the Tempurnian saw Kitsumi appear from the corner of her eye.

 ** _"What ails you today, Lady Temura?"_** The giant fox asked with concern in her voice, if someone else was standing there it would've sounded like an extremely loud yip from an actual fox. She was genuinely worried about the rookie Power Ranger even though she vowed to protect the brunette.

"I don't know why, Kitsumi, but even though the Rangers accepted me I still feel like a pariah other than being homesick," Temura spoke to her Galactabeast that was the same color as her vest and spandex suit.

 ** _"You are afraid that others aside from the Rangers will judge you from your appearance and cast you aside, correct?"_**

Temura bit her bottom lip and nodded bitterly at the question. Kitsumi lowered her head slightly before gently nudging the young woman's leg as her way of cheering up the depressed Ranger. **_"It is not your fault that you look slightly different from everyone else. You were born to a race on a planet leagues away from this colony where everyone looks nearly the same as you or similar and were born with abilities no mere human has. It takes time for humans to accept change and/or difference, though it may not be initial at first. Let your actions determine whether or not you are worthy to be judged."_**

The Tempurnian sat there for a while and let the words sink in for a bit to understand their meaning. _'I guess I'll have to wait a while and see what happens.'_

 ** _'That is correct, Lady Temura,'_** Kitsumi telepathically replied to her, nearly shocking the Orange Ranger somewhat but Temura expected it.

"Wow so this is your Galactabeast huh, Temura?" A voice called out from behind her, prompting Temura to turn around and see Leo and Maya standing right behind her while marveling at Kitsumi. Temura scooted herself off the branch she was just sitting on until she landed on the ground to face the two.

"Yes," the Tempurnian nodded at the Red and Yellow Rangers while rubbing one of Kitsumi's forelegs. "This is Kitsumi from my planet Tempurnia. She was entrusted to me by the goddess of my planet Nefia. Kitsumi, these are my two friends Leo and Maya. The others are probably busy with other things."

Both Leo and Maya waved at the orange fox who bowed her head and spoke to them in their minds. **_'Hello there, Leo and Maya. It is a pleasure to meet you two Rangers.'_**

Both Rangers were surprised to see and hear a Galactabeast that could use telepathy. The others practically couldn't and could only speak with their "hearts" to their own Galactabeasts. Temura tried not to laugh at her friends' faces, but their priceless expressions were causing giggles to seep slowly from her lightly shaking form.

"Kitsumi can use telepathy to communicate with others," the Orange Ranger spoke after having regained her composure. "I just found out not too long ago, and she's really nice unless you try to harm me in any way, shape or form."

 ** _"You two have been helping Lady Temura adjust to the colony I trust?"_**

"Not yet but we'll try," Leo replied to the giant vulpine as he put a hand on the Tempurnian's shoulder with a friendly grin on his face. She couldn't help but lightly blush at how handsome Leo was with his charming smile that it made her heart melt a little.

 _'So handsome just like Kai,'_ Temura thought dreamily but inwardly caught herself thinking and shook the thought away. The other three saw the blush on her face and became concerned.

"Temura, are you alright? Your face is a little red," Maya spoke up as she touched the Orange Ranger's forehead to check for a fever but found nothing.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, Maya. There's been so much going on today, that I have gotten a bit tired from it. I guess I'll head back and rest," Temura tried to stifle a yawn but it slipped out. She turned around and waved at Kitsumi, then walked with the other Rangers to the Dome's entrance and proceeded to their sleeping quarters. Once there, the red-and-blue streaked/eyed brunette began thinking about how her family was doing back on Tempurnia.

 _'I bet they're worried about me, especially Father since he can't marry me off to anyone anymore. But Cresana has been like a sister to me more than a cousin so I'm sure she misses me more than him. I wonder if I help the others save the Universe along with Terra Venture, then I could go back home?'_

A lump formed in her throat while a pang of loneliness and sadness struck the Orange Ranger like an arrow hitting a bull's-eye. She turned on her side then silently drifted off into a fitful sleep, tired from the two battles that she fought in one day and everything else since her arrival.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this is short after working on this chapter for the months while I was away. This is all I could come up with every chance I got at finally sitting down on my bed and try to spend as much of my concentration on it, but it's kinda hard to when I have like 99 other things on my mind.(Not really but you understand what I'm talking about.) Anyways, my head's starting to hurt from thinking too much and I'm gonna give it a break for tonight. So goodnight and laters.**


End file.
